


Suficiente

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Christmas, Despite the summary, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, John Watson accepts Sherlock the way he is, M/M, Marijuana, Not angsty, Recreational Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a bossy bottom, Spanish Translation, Top John Watson, Translation, Unspoken Love, but is...well...Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: John llega a casa una noche de invierno queriendo solo una cena caliente e irse a la cama. Los planes cambian después de encontrar a Sherlock temblando en el suelo, muy colocado.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Suficiente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921514) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl). 



He sido su bloguero durante años. Él resuelve crímenes y yo lo escribo para que otros puedan apreciar su genialidad. Para ser justos, ayudo con la resolución pero tengo que dar crédito donde se debe y él se merece la mayor parte. Al público parece gustarle mis “historias” y creo que tengo un don para crearlas. “Romanticismo”, las llama él. “Embellecimiento”. Lo que sea. Nos proporciona clientes, pone comida sobre la mesa. Y escribir se me da bien.

El registro de nuestras aventuras está ahí para que todo el mundo lo lea pero he estado guardándome algo, solo para mí. Para nosotros. Aparte de contar sus casis he empezado un tipo de diario para nuestra vida personal, la cual a veces es tan extraña como nuestra vida pública, pero mayormente solo corriente—o al menos tan corriente como puede ser la vida con Sherlock Holmes. Me imagino que algún día cuando seamos viejos y con arrugas le dejaré leerlo y nos reiremos y recordaremos nuestro tiempo juntos aquí en la calle Baker. Estoy dando por hecho mucho, que estaremos juntos cuando seamos viejos. Aun así puedo desearlo. Lo espero. Honestamente no puedo imaginarme ningún otro futuro.

Lo que sigue es un relato de una noche del pasado diciembre. Empezó normal pero acabó siendo memorable, digno de ser escrito (o debería decir, deletreado porque escribo con uno o dos dedos en el ordenador) para nuestro entretenimiento futuro.

* * *

La noche era muy fría, con ráfagas de viento que parecían llevar la nieve hasta mis mejillas como miles de diminutas dagas de hielo. Una vez dentro de la puerta me aflojé la bufanda y sacudí mis zapatos en el felpudo, feliz de estar finalmente en casa. Había sido un día agotador en la consulta, y estaba ansioso por tomar un té caliente y cenar. Posiblemente seguido por un whiskey junto al fuego y sin duda a la cama. Estaba agotado.

Subí los diecisiete escalones hasta el piso, siempre consciente del número después de que Sherlock lo señalara. ¿Más gente cuenta los escalones? Quiero decir, ¿gente normal? Yo nunca lo había hecho pero ahora cuento los nuestros cada vez. No porque espero un número diferente sino por costumbre, o porque es lo que él haría. Esta es una de las muchas maneras en las que Sherlock me ha cambiado.

Hay tres—no, cuatro lugares donde puede que encuentre a mi compañero de piso cuando llegue a casa después del trabajo: (1) Mirando algo en el microscopio y puede que obtenga una ceja alzada cuando llegue; (2) Sentado en el escritorio o en su sillón con el portátil en cuyo caso obtendré un hola murmurado o un movimiento de cabeza. Si está de un humor excelente puede que acepte un beso; (3) Tumbado en el sofá, inmóvil, vagando por su palacio mental. Aunque eso no es del todo cierto, Sherlock nunca vaga, nunca está perdido. Nunca hace nada sin un propósito o un método. No obtendré ningún reconocimiento si está en ese estado; y (4) De pie junto a la ventana tocando el violín. Esta es mi forma favorita. Iré a mi sillón y disfrutaré de la melodía dulce que sea que pueda estar tocando. Se girará desde la ventana y me sonreirá, luego cerrará los ojos y continuará. Verle tocar es como verle masturbarse, así de íntimo. Nunca me canso de estos pequeños conciertos.

Así que me sorprendió que no estuviera en ninguno de estos sitios. Había música sonando en nuestro equipo de sonido, la suite del Cascanueces de Tchaikovsky, pero no lo vi enseguida porque mi atención se había dirigido a la ventana abierta y la nieve que entraba. Cuando crucé la habitación para cerrarla lo vi tumbado sobre la alfombra delante de la chimenea flameante y envuelto en una manta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y pude ver que incluso con la manta estaba temblando.

Cerré la ventana y me giré hacia él. –Sherlock-, dije. – ¿Qué pasa?

Sin abrir los ojos dijo, –Hola-, con voz distraída.

-Sherlock, ¿por qué estaba abierta la ventana?

-El olor. John no lo aprobaría.

- **Soy** John, Sherlock. Abre los ojos.

Los abrió, los entrecerró y luego dijo. –Oh, sí que eres. Hola John-. Los tenía vidriosos y enrojecidos. Sospechando miré alrededor y vi un cenicero y una pipa de cristal sobre la mesa junto a su sillón.

-Sherlock, ¿estás…colocado?

Se apoyó en el codo y me miró seriamente. –Sí-, dijo. –Sin duda colocado. Solo es cannabis, John. La señora Hudson y yo abrimos la ventana para que tú…-, dejó de hablar. –No…-. Sus ojos parecían estar fijos en algo sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Le interrumpí. – ¡La señora Hudson! ¿Te colocaste con la señora Hudson?

Su mirada volvió a mi cara. –Sí, por supuesto, la señora Hudson. Necesitaba algo para el caso Beecham. Para analizar cómo reacciona con un cierto tipo de té. La mujer de Beecham podría haberlo mezclado en su taza de por la mañana para hacerle más predispuesto a firmar el contrato. Bueno, naturalmente llamé a la señora Hudson. Más fácil y barato que comprar en la calle. Trajo mucho más de lo que necesitaba para el experimento y una cosa llevó a otra. Realmente es una mujer fascinante ¿sabes? Siempre desconecto cuando habla pero dijo unas cosas que dan mucho que pensar. Aunque parece que no puedo recordarlas ahora.

Me miró inocentemente, tambaleándose un poco sobre su codo y con el fuego detrás de él haciendo que brillara como un halo alrededor de sus desordenados rizos, parecía tentadoramente hermoso.

-Estás temblando.

-Sí. Hipotermia inducida por el cannabis, John. El THC puede afectar la termorregulación del cuerpo. Eso quiere decir…

-Sé lo que quiere decir, Sherlock. Soy médico ¿te acuerdas? Y normalmente solo ocurre con dosis altas. ¿Cuánto fumaste?

Sonrió. –El suficiente. Aunque ha quedado algo. ¿Quieres unirte? Oh, y para que lo sepas. Está haciendo que esté un poco…relajado-. Y luego me guiñó. Me recordó al día cuando lo conocí por primera vez en el laboratorio del hospital de san Bart’s. Entonces me había guiñado, de esa manera segura casi juguetona que había parecido una invitación. Y lo había sido. Había sido una invitación a su extraordinaria vida.

Permanecí en silencio. Considerándolo. Por lo menos no era cocaína. Debería haber estado furioso pero no lo estaba. La noche que había esperado cuando subía las escaleras, té, comida y cama acababa de ser reemplazada por una posibilidad más emocionante y descubrí que ya no estaba cansado o hambriento.

Nuestra relación había sido física durante algún tiempo. Pero siempre bajo sus condiciones. No quería sexo a menudo pero cuando se rendía a las necesidades de su “transporte” era con una intensidad que excedía a cualquier amante que había tenido. No tenía otros compañeros y no sé si se hubiera puesto celoso si los tuviera pero era fiel. Esperaría pacientemente por él, una paja en la ducha arreglándome hasta que él estuviera dispuesto. Y ahora veía el deseo en sus ojos y en la forma particular en la que sus labios estaban separados. Puedo leer a este hombre. La droga había soltado el agarre apretado que su cerebro mantenía sobre su libido.

Cogí la pipa y me senté a su lado.

Abrió la delgada manta y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Llevaba pantalones y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y pude ver como se le erizaba la piel en su pálido pecho. Cogí la bolsa y la puse a un lado.

-Estás helado. Hasta que entres en calor ponte mi jersey. Me quité el jersey de lana azul y verde y se lo di. Lo miró como si acabara de darle un gato muerto.

-Tengo mis límites, John.

-Pijo imbécil. Ponte la maldita cosa o me voy a la cama-, mentí.

Quitándose la manta de sus hombros, miró con cara de póker el jersey.

-Oh, por el amor de dios. Deja que te ayude. ¡Sube los brazos!-. Cogí de nuevo el jersey y cuando subió los brazos obedientemente metí cada uno en las mangas, luego pasé el cuello por su cabeza y lo coloqué. La electricidad estática hizo que se le encrespara el pelo y las mangas solo le llegaban hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos. Estaba ridículo pero al menos estaría caliente.

-Mejor-, dije poniendo la manta de nuevo alrededor de sus hombros. Luego me volví a colocar junto a él y cogí la pipa. Era de cristal y tenía un bonito patrón en espiral de color naranja y rojo. –Esto es hermoso-, dije.

-Sí, la he tenido durante años. Fue un regalo de un amigo-. La forma en la que dijo “amigo” hizo que me parara, como si amigo no hubiera sido la palabra del todo adecuada. Y la manera en la que rápidamente añadió “antes de conocernos” me hizo sospechar más. Sherlock muy raramente compartía su pasado conmigo pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

Había pasado mucho desde que fumé pero recordaba cómo hacerlo. Abrí la bolsa, saqué una pizca de los capullos desmenuzados y los metió en el bol de la pipa ni muchos ni pocos. Luego encendí el mechero y con el pulgar en el agujero prendí los contenidos. Después de un segundo aparté el pulgar, inhalé y el humo ardió bajando por mi garganta. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me centré en no toser. Fallé miserablemente y me dio un ataque, todo el humo sacado de mis pulmones protestando y malgastado.

Sherlock se rió. –Aficionado.

Le di una mirada ácida y lo intenté de nuevo, dando una calada mucho más pequeña. Esta vez lo mantuve durante varios segundos antes de dejarlo escapar. Me observó con una sonrisa ladeada. –John, estoy sorprendido. No pensé que lo hicieras realmente.

-Bueno, yo nunca pensé que te pusieras mi jersey así que supongo que ambos estamos sorprendidos-. Le di otra calada. Ya estaba empezando a sentir los efectos. El tiempo estaba pasando más despacio, y los objetos de la habitación parecían moverse. Estar colocado puede ser terrorífico. Cuando me emborracho solo mi cuerpo recibe el impacto, arrastro las palabras y el tiempo de reacción se reduce pero cuando estoy colocado los efectos parecen principalmente externos con el espacio y el tiempo distorsionándose a mi alrededor. Por experiencias pasadas sabía que si hubiera consumido demasiado, cambiaría de la suave euforia a la paranoia.

-Esto es fuerte, Sherlock.

-Lo sé. La señora Hudson solo consigue las mejores “plantas medicinales.”

Rompí a reír al pensar en Sherlock y la señora Hudson fumando juntos. Él también se rió.

Conociendo mis límites, di una última calada y dejé la pipa en el cenicero. –Eso es suficiente para mí.

-Aficionado-, repitió Sherlock.

Con la ventana cerrada, la habitación se había calentado considerablemente y Sherlock dejó la manta caer de sus hombros. Ya no estaba temblando. Estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, mirando al fuego. Sentados, se estiró lentamente a por mi mano que estaba apoyada en mi pierna y la cubrió con la suya. Miré a su mano grande con sus pálidos y largos dedos. Mi mano casi parecía la de un niño en comparación. Sherlock puede leer las manos de la gente con una precisión asombrosa, puede saber su profesión, sus hábitos y a veces sus crímenes por la localización de un callo. Sus manos son fáciles de leer, incluso para mí, los largos dedos ágiles que bailaban con tanta destreza sobre las cuerdas de su violín, las múltiples cicatrices de las quemaduras químicas esparcidas sobre los dorsos de las manos y las muñecas. Sus manos son expresivas y eróticas y mientras estudiaba la que estaba apoyada sobre la mía, me la imaginé envuelta alrededor de mi polla.

Miré hacía él. Me estaba mirando, sus ojos con los párpados pesados.

-¿Te gustaría que te besara, Sherlock?-. Sé que es extraño después de tanto tiempo pero siempre pregunto. Y a veces la respuesta es no. Y he aprendido que no significa no. En esas noches, puede que esté dispuesto a estar cerca, cogernos de las manos o incluso compartir una cama, pero nada más.

Asintió y me incliné para besarle. Sabía a humo pero sus labios eran suaves, y separó los míos con la lengua. Besa bien, un besucón sensual, no era duro pero tampoco pasivo. Besa como si estuviera deduciendo tu boca, si eso tiene sentido. Explorándola, aprendiéndola, entendiéndola. Y hay algo muy sexy sobre ser besado de esta manera. A menudo me pregunto si la textura de mi lengua y el sabor de mis labios están guardados en un rincón de su palacio mental y si lo visita a menudo.

Se apartó y me sonrió. –Tumbémonos-. Y nos tumbamos en la alfombra en frente del fuego el uno junto al otro, cogidos de las manos y mirando las luces de navidad brillando que habían sido colgadas alrededor del espejo. Me centré en la música que estaba baja pero parecía llenar por completo mi consciencia. Y sentía que podía oír cada nota y cada instrumento por separado. Había escuchado esta pieza miles de veces pero parecía diferente y nueva.

-Mycroft limpió mi zapato-, dijo Sherlock de repente.

-Perdona ¿qué?

-Me había olvidado del todo pero de alguna manera me acabo de acordar-, dijo. –Estábamos en el parque y mamá nos había dado dinero para helado. Se me había caído el mío. Era de chocolate y menta y puedo verlo muy claramente, la bola de verde derritiéndose sobre el asfalto caliente. Había aterrizado en mi zapato y se había caído. Estaba llorando. Mami dijo que era tonto llorar por un helado y que podíamos comprar otro. Pero Mycroft lo entendió. Me sentó en un banco y me dio su helado pero no pude comerlo porque todavía estaba llorando. Se arrodilló delante de mí y me limpió el helado del zapato con una servilleta. Verás, no estaba llorando por el helado, estaba llorando porque me había manchado el zapato. Mycroft lo supo. Mami no.

-¿Entonces te comiste su helado?

-Sí. Era de fresa.

-¿Así que Mycroft no ha sido un hermano mayor de mierda todo el tiempo?

-No.

Me imaginé a Mycroft limpiando el helado del zapato de Sherlock mientras él lloraba y sonreí, por la imagen y porque Sherlock estaba hablando sobre su pasado.

-¿Sabes? A veces siento lástima por él-, dije. –Sé lo que es ser un hermano mayor, querer proteger a tu hermano y sentirte enfadado e impotente cuando no te lo permiten.

-¿Harry?

-Sí. Intenté muchas veces hacer que vaya a rehabilitación pero se negaba. No podía verla más destruir su vida con el alcohol así que la dejé ir. Ahora no pienso en ella-. Esto era mentira. Pienso en Harry todo el tiempo. Es la única familia de sangre que tengo y lentamente se está matando. Había sido una niña tan dulce, mi mejor amiga y aliada contra nuestro padre maltratador y alcohólico. Nos protegíamos el uno al otro. Me había roto el corazón cuando siguió sus pasos, y la echaba de menos. Pero no quería hablar de ello justo ahora.

-¿La quieres?

-Por supuesto que sí. Sí. Es mi hermana. Del mismo modo en el que tú quieres a Mycroft.

Hizo un ruido despectivo. –Amor. Un defecto químico.

Esto dolió. No puedo negarlo. Lo que tenemos, Sherlock y yo, es amor. Creo esto. Pero él nunca lo dirá, nunca admitirá que el gran Sherlock Holmes se ha rendido al sentimiento.

Soltó un largo suspiro y nos quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo. Aunque podrían haber sido segundos porque mi noción del tiempo había sido torcido por la hierba.

-Me gustaría tener sexo ahora-, dijo Sherlock con su usual brusquedad.

Me reí. No sé por qué pensaba que era tan jodidamente gracioso pero no podía dejar de reír.

-¡John! ¿Qué es tan divertido?-, exigió.

Me limpié las lágrimas de los ojos y me recompuse. –Nada, Sherlock. Nada. Si quieres un polvo lo tendrás-. Me giré y le besé. Su cara estaba caliente por el fuego y su mano fue hasta mi nuca y me sujetó ahí mientras los besos se volvían más apasionados. Tenía hambre de él. Había pasado largo tiempo y podía sentir mi cuerpo respondiendo, una cosquilleante pesadez extendiéndose por mi entrepierna. Besé la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas, incluso sus cejas mientras mi mano bajaba por su torso y llegó hasta la parte de delante de sus pantalones donde podía sentir la forma de su erección bajo la cara tela.

-Oh, **estás** necesitado ¿verdad?-. Él solo gimió en respuesta cuando froté mi palma sobre él. Ya no estaba temblando y quería quitarle la ropa. Quería verle. Y yo sabía que él quería ser visto. Le gusta ser admirado y alabado y yo soy feliz de complacerle.

-¿Estás lo suficiente caliente ahora? ¿Puedo desnudarte?

-Estoy bien. Y sí, por favor quítame esta… **cosa** -. Se sentí y le ayudé a quitarse el jersey. Luego desabroché su camisa y pasé mis manos por su suave pecho. Estaba intentando ir despacio. Para hacer durar esto tanto como pudiera. Por el bien de ambos. Pero lo que realmente quería era arrancarle la ropa y ponerle contra la alfombra, coger lo que quisiera. Aunque no lo hice. No quería que pensara que eso era todo lo que quería de él, incluso si era todo lo que **él** quería de **mí**.

Siempre quiero que sepa lo que siento por él. Que no es solo un polvo, si no hacer el amor. No sé lo que le pasó para hacer que sea de esta forma, tan emocionalmente atrofiado, tan aterrorizado de sus sentimientos. No hablará de ello. Hablar de sentimientos le incomoda. Así que no hablo, se lo **muestro**. Se lo muestro con mis acciones. Con ternura. Lo intento, si bien haciendo su desayuno favorito o acariciando su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo desnudo y tumbado sobre la alfombra, un brazo detrás de su cabeza, después de que hubiera besado o lamido o mordido casi cada parte de él mientras hacía los ruidos más indecentemente deliciosos, me arrodillé junto a él, todavía vestido y pasé mis ojos por su cuerpo. Era hermoso. Largo y firme y pálido, aunque a la luz del fuego parecía dorado. –Eres jodidamente hermoso, Sherlock-. Pareció complacido. Y luego, inexplicablemente, me encontré a mí mismo fascinado por los lunares en su largo cuello y los miré fijamente durante largo tiempo.

-¿John?

Volví a la realidad. O tan cerca de la realidad como le fue posible a mi fumado cerebro. Me quité la camiseta y él se sentó y empezó a desabrocharme los vaqueros.

Cuando esa boca, esa **boca** , se cerró sobre mi polla grité. O tal vez no. Puede que todo hubiera estado en mi cabeza pero **quería** gritar. Miré hacia abajo y le vi mirándome mientras se tragaba todo lo que podía y pensé que me iba a correr justo en ese momento. Que acabaría antes de que pudiera darle lo que quería. Pero aguanté. El hombre sabe cómo chuparla. He descubierto que en general los hombres la chupan mejor que las mujeres, pero Sherlock está en una categoría solo. Estoy seguro de que ha estudiado la técnica. Por supuesto que lo ha hecho. Eso sería una cosa muy de Sherlock.

Se la tragó una vez y otra vez, mis dedos enterrados en sus rizos hasta que realmente no pude aguantarlo más. –Sherlock, tienes que parar, me voy a correr si no paras.

Se apartó, sin aliento, la saliva brillándole sobre la barbilla y me observó quitarme los vaqueros y calzoncillos.

-Fóllame, John.

Lo acerqué a mí y le besé con fuerza en los labios.

-Por favor, John.

-Tengo que ir a por un condón y lubricante-. No necesitábamos usar un condón. Los dos nos habíamos hecho análisis y estábamos limpios, pero Sherlock siempre insistía. Dejaba que me corriera en su boca pero no en su culo. El niño pequeño que lloraba por el helado en su zapato se había convertido en un hombre que odiaba el semen bajando por sus piernas.

-Solo lubricante esta noche.

-¿Estás seguro?

Asintió.

Cuando volví, lo puse boca abajo y me coloqué encima de él, inundando sus hombros de besos con la boca abierta. Me tomé mi tiempo preparándole, disfrutando cada minuto de ello, observándole retorcerse y gemir como una estrella del porno cuando mis dedos y mi lengua le penetraron. Me encantaba verlo así. Tan expuesto. Tan desenvuelto.

Finalmente me senté a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y masajeé sus nalgas.

-Hazlo John-, gimió.

Meterse en su cuerpo era como deslizarse en terciopelo caliente. La droga había agudizado mis sentidos y solo era consciente de dos cosas. La parte de mí que estaba en él y la música. Cerré los ojos y me perdí en las sensaciones. La música y mi polla. La música y mi polla. Estaba follando al ritmo de la _Danza del Hada de Azúcar_.

-John-. Su voz me sacó de la burbuja en la que estaba flotando.

-John. Déjame darme la vuelta, quiero verte.

Se dio la vuelta y puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros antes de meterme en él tan profundamente como podía.

-Oh, justo así. Justo así-, jadeó. Se la tocaba con una mano mientras los dedos de la otra se clavaban casi dolorosamente en mi cadera mientras me alentaba. Su pelo estaba pegado a su frente sudorosa y sus mejillas estaban rosas. Me pregunté si alguien más le había visto así. No había sido virgen pero me gustaba pensar que solo yo sacaba este lado animal, lascivo. Era mío. Todo mío. Mañana volveríamos a nuestras partes habituales, Sherlock como el macho alfa y yo como conductor de su luz, pero en este momento estaba a mi merced y quería estarlo y yo lo estaba saboreando.

-Me voy a correr-, dijo con voz ronca.

Sentí su culo apretarse a mi alrededor mientras el semen salía de él y caía en su pecho. Gimió y observé su hermosa cara, todo ángulos y planos, contraerse y luego suavizarse. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se fijaron en mí. –Oh, John-, respiró. Eso fue todo lo que llevó. Oírle decir mi nombre de esa forma me empujó del borde y me derramé, desnudo, dentro de él. Oí un ruido, un gemido bajo y gruñón y me llevó un segundo darme cuenta que era yo.

* * *

El fuego se había apagado hasta unas pocas brasas brillantes rojas y naranjas y puse la manta sobre nosotros porque había empezado a temblar otra vez. Presioné mi cuerpo contra él mientras estábamos tumbados ahí, por calentarnos y para tener tanto contacto como pudiera antes de que él dejara de quererlo. Acaricié su pelo. Le di besos inocentes en su hombro y cuello. Estaba muerto de hambre pero de ninguna manera me iba a levantar a comer. No todavía.

-Invitémosla para navidad, John-, dijo de repente.

-¿A quién?

-A Harry. Creo que deberías verla. Quiero que la veas.

-Estás colocado, Sherlock.

-Mereces tener una familia.

-Tú eres mi familia-. Se quedó en silencio por esto. Sentí que nos estábamos acercando demasiado a hablar sobre sentimientos para su comodidad.

-Invitémosla-, repitió. –Los dos os merecéis otra oportunidad.

* * *

La invitamos por navidad. Y también a Mycroft. En realidad los dos se llevaron bastante bien. Ella le hizo reír, créetelo o no. Estuvo bien verla otra vez y estamos trabajando en arreglar nuestra relación. No es fácil pero creo que lo conseguiremos.

Continuamos colocándonos juntos ocasionalmente y la señora Hudson es nuestra camello. Este hecho todavía me hace reír. Relaja a Sherlock y eso normalmente significa que deja que le toque. No siempre termina en sexo pero eso está bien. Estoy feliz con un buen abrazo y algo de morreo.

Sherlock me ama. Aunque nunca lo ha dicho y tal vez nunca lo dirá, me lo dice a su manera. Lo sé, y él sabe que lo sé y puedo vivir con eso. Es suficiente.


End file.
